I will miss you!
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Maria needs to leave her town her school, and her boyfriend!


**Ok I was thinking of good couples who should I do! Any suggestions put in your review... if you make a review! But I am not sure should I do Jaria(John Cena and Maria) or a Mandy(Maria and Randy Orton) for this one? tell me your thoughts!**

Maria kanellis was the all around prom queen, and she was running for that! She was the head cheerleader, she was the girl that everyone at least herd her name. The name 'Maria Kanellis' comes up in conversation a lot, sometimes good and sometimes bad. In Randy Ortons eyes she was perfect! Randy was Maria's boyfriend of 2 years. She loved him and he loved her! Maria never felt like this with another guy, she felt happy, loved, important and safe. Randy felt the same way, as long as he was with Maria no one could hurt him! They were having a hard time these last couple weeks because they were fighting. Not over who is gonna pay for the meal, but big stuff like Maria moving to another state big! Maria doesn't want to go and Randy doesn't want her to go. So whats the problem, Maria is starting to think it is an okay idea. In Maria's eyes if Randy really loved her she would let her go! Randy and Maria are on a date at a fancy restraunt with a candlelight dinner! So romantic... maybe!

"So babe what are you gonna get?" Randy said studying the menu! Randy knew what he had to do but he was nervous! Not nervous about saying it but nervous about how she will react and Maria kew it!

"Randy are you okay?" Maria said staring at the dark haired man sitting across from her!

"Maria baby I love you, you know that right?" Randy said as he put down his menu. Maria was getting scared!

"Umm of course I do!" Maria said grabbing Randy's hands. " What are you trying to say?"

"Maria do you love me?" Randy said squeezing Maria's hands.

"Randy why are asking me this?" Maria looked at Randy weird. "I love you more then anything! you know that, don't you?" Maria said

"Yea I do, but..." Randy said getting cut off by Maria

"Randy just get to the point!" Maria said as her eyes filled with tears! "I'm leaving tomorrow and I need to know if I have to go through this with a boyfriend or without one!"

"Maria, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore." Randy said as he bent over the table and gave Maria one last kiss. Maria never wanted to let go and about half way through the kiss she felt a tear burn down her cheek. She grabbed Randy and made him sit next to her, never letting there lips come apart! Maria relized she could not let Randy leave not like this!

"Maria, we're over!" Randy said as he pulled away from the kiss and getting up.

"Please baby, I love you I wanna be with you and only you!" Maria said getting up and pulling him back and kissing him! Maria lost control of herself! She wouldn't normally kiss Randy in a restraunt well not kiss him like this! Maria found herself in Randy's car with him speeding to what seemed like his house! Randy stopped, went to her side picked her up and walked her to the door of his house. Maria leaned against the door and Randy kissed her! Maria searched for the door knob and when she found it she turned it to let them in! "Wait are you sure?" Maria asked she wanted to make sure he was comfortable with this. When Randy just smilled and noded Maria went at him!

The next morning Maria woke up to find she was at Randy's house. She knew what happened but it was all a blur! Randy was no where to be found! Maria got up and put on her shorts and one of Randy's shirts. She runs down the stairs and Randy is in the kitchen! She sneeks around the corner and pokes her head out. Maria runs up behind him and covers his eyes.

"Guess who!" Maria said in a flirty way.

"Ummm my baby?" Randy said grabbing Maria's hands and taking them off his eyes!

"I'm still your baby?" Maria said as a smile crept across her face.

"Of course you are, I love you!" Randy said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, I am so relieved to hear you say that!" Maria said as she sighed and sat down at the table.

"Why is that?"

"Randy I'm leaving today, remember? and I can't do this without you!" Maria said in disbeliefe that Randy forgot.

"I did not forget it slipped my mind seeing you in my shirt!" Randy said as he gave his famous smirk. The Randy Orton smirk, that Maria loved!

"Ohh you like?" Maria said as she went over to him and put her hands around his neck!

"I love!" Randy said kissing Maria! Maria felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Not even her moving could ruin her mood right now!


End file.
